


Worried

by b0o



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: While Amon is away, Akira worries about Seidou.





	Worried

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing has no love, time to fill it with shame.

Akira sighed as she buttoned up her shirt and looked in the mirror to view the lump currently sleeping in the bed behind her. She didn’t feel right leaving Seidou all alone in the apartment and with Amon out on the field trying to pin down some worrisome ghoul group and wasn’t coming in for another week at the most. 

When the lump underneath the blankets moved she stopped and looked over her shoulder, Seidou had sat up enough to take a long swig of coffee before he noticed her eyes on him and looked at her with confusion. 

“What?” Akira smiled at how cute he looked with his hair sticking in all different directions and a sleepy look in his eyes, “nothing. Are you sure about today?” The omega frowned at the question, “why wouldn’t I be? All I do is sleep all day, eat, and get kicked around from the inside.” 

Akira nodded but his response did worry her, the pregnancy had been taking a rather heavy toll on the man as it progressed. Which was part of her reluctance to leave him, even if it was only for a few hours. 

“Should I call the Doctor?” She knew the answer, it was always the same answer, “no. It’s fine.” Akira nodded, she wasn’t about to pressure her mate into something he wasn’t comfortable with unless she was truly worried about his health. 

Walking over to the man she gave him a quick kiss and placed a gentle palm over his distended stomach, blinking when a nudge brushed up against her hand. When Seidou shifted slightly she removed her hand and gave him another kiss, “sorry. I need to head out now, please let me know if anything happens.”

Akira thought of the time she had come in to find him doubled over in pain, only for him to mask it the moment she had made her presence known. She sighed at the memory and the consequential bed rest he had been put under and was technically still under. 

After one quick glance over the apartment to make sure there was nothing out of place she gave their cat a quick stroke before putting on her shoes and driving to headquarters. Sadly, she couldn’t focus on the any of the tasks she was supposed be doing and after looking at the clock she sprung up from her chair. 

Quickly walking over to the meeting, she nodded to her coworkers and sat down with her head held high, never mind that she was running close to the scheduled meeting time and had only just beaten the presenter into the meeting. 

Halfway through however her phone rang and she grabbed it quickly and checked the caller ID, Amon, she excused herself and quietly stepped outside. “Are you alright?” She didn’t hear any sounds of a struggle but that didn’t always mean that the other wasn’t in trouble. “I’m fine, was everything alright this morning? Seidou called me earlier but hung up, I’ve tried getting ahold of him but-“

“I’m heading back to the apartment now, I’ll keep you updated.” “Thank you.” Akira put her phone away and ducked back into the conference room, “my apologies but I must leave. My mate needs me.” She didn’t wait to be dismissed though a part of her knew this would only add to the slander spoken about her and her mates.

After Seidou had been placed on bed rest both Akira and Amon agreed that a new system would be put in place, and while it took a good bit of hassling they had a rocky yet stable situation. One that ensured that Seidou would always have someone when he needed extra support. 

Arriving to their complex Akira tried her best not to run towards their apartment, terrible thoughts of Seidou being attacked or curled up on the ground in pain came forth uncalled for and she gritted her teeth and unlocked the door in record time. 

There was no sign of a break in and she didn’t see Seidou passed out anywhere, yet that only set her more on edge. Closing the door behind her muscles instinctually prepared for action, “Seido?” She called out for the other, and almost jumped when a sound emitted from the couch. 

Walking over Akira blinked at seeing her pregnant mate curled up on the couch, sound asleep. The remote next to his hand indicated that he had watched T.V. before taking a nap and looking closer she could make out that he had fallen asleep on his phone. 

Filled with relief she took a picture of the scene with her phone and sent it to Amon before kneeling before the brunette. She felt bad about what she was about to do but knew that if he slept to long on the couch his neck and mostly his back would be in a world of pain.

Akira lightly grabbed his shoulder and gave a small shake, “Seidou, come on wake up.” A smile formed at the childish groan she received and when brown eyes met blue she could tell he was waking up. “Akira? What are you doing home?” 

A thought struck him and he made to move up, “Is it Amon?” Akira stopped him with a steady hand when she saw his wince and shook her head, “no nothing happened.” Seidou gave her an incredulous look and made a show to look at the clock before looking back at her before something resembling anger appeared. 

“I’m not a child or some weak omega, I don’t need a babysitter.” His declaration was ruined when a small pain made him wince and Akira decided to stop beating around the bush. 

“You’re pregnant and as your mate every single fiber of my being is telling me to be around you, to protect you and with Amon gone that feeling has only gotten stronger. I know you can take care of yourself and the baby just fine, but I want to be there to help you with it and I know Amon feels the same way.” 

Akira made sure to look him in the eyes and Seidou shifted at her words, “sorry for snapping at you, it’s just that-“He stopped and looked away but Akira knew that he just hated feeling so weak and powerless. Not knowing the right words she leaned forward to kiss the other and after he relaxed she drew back with a smile, and at a loud growl she chuckled. "How about I make us some lunch?"

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp that was fun. might write more for these guys. Let me know what you think. Or if you want to see more.


End file.
